Doctor's Girl
by Imagine-Anything-Anyone
Summary: This takes place in the 10th doctors time and the 11th doctors time, they meet a girl name Gwendolyn who seems like any normal girl. But as the Doctor keeps running into her and helping her is something happening? Rated T just to play it safe
1. The Ally

**NNNEEEWWW SSSTTTTOOORRRYYY! Already? I know! I'm just BOOMING!**

**Summery: This takes place in the 10th doctors time and the 11th doctors time, they meet a girl name Gwendolyn who seems like any normal girl. But as the Doctor keeps running into her and helping her is something happening?**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Doctor Who, I do own Gwendolyn she is my character made from my own round head.**

* * *

**The Ally**

Little Gwendolyn was watching the cars go by as her mum eats out side of the canteen. She is eight years old still seeing the world in big curious eyes, her big bright green eyes and bright red, long, messy, tangly hair. She's watching and trying to guess to see which one was the most expensive when she's hears a deep voice coming from the ally by her, "Come to the ally." She turns her head and sees a figure then it moves deeper into the ally. Curious she follows leaving her mother behind.

"Hello?" She looks into the ally seeing the figure again, it looked like a man but was very tall and slender. She starts to move towards it like it's calling to her. A hand reached out towards her but it looked to weird her, how it stretched and grew bigger and bigger. Suddenly becoming scared she makes a last minute decision and runs away. She looks back to see the hand coming after but the body wasn't moving! She runs faster and faster but the ally looks darker, much darker. She kept running though not knowing when she would make it out.

_Uf! _Gwendolyn huffs as she hits a object and lands on her butt. She looks up and sees a very tall man wearing a brown duster and, a striped brown suit and a blue blazer, and red converse. He has short brown messy hair and chocolate brown eyes. They looked down on Gwendolyn with curiosity and caring, but also a sense of no care in the world, and happiness. He knelt down looking at Gwendolyn.

"Hello little one, are you lost?" He picket her up so she looked about two feet taller to her when she was really three foot three. She shrugged and pointed towards the ally, "I was following a man in the ally, he was tall and thin, but he had really long arms. I got scared and ran away. Only I couldn't see it got a lot darker." The man suddenly looked worried and stood up again but Gwendolyn perked up and asked, "What's your name?" She stretched to look up when she only went up to just above his knees.

"I'm the doctor, and this is my companion Rose Tyler." He gestured to a girl in early twenties wearing a simple purple shirt with a black short waist jacket, with skinny jeans and black boots. "And what's your name little one?"

"Gwendolyn!" She peeps jumping, "Why are you just called The Doctor?" The Doctor bends down and picks her up, settling her so her legs were around his skinny chest but not fully around, and his arms tucked under her leg.

"Because I am The Doctor." He simply said. They went to the canteen that she said where she was. When they finally got there they heard the cry of a worried mother, "Gwendolyn?!" The Doctor lunged over to the women that had red hair like her daughters, and green eyes but darker, and wore a grey dress suite.

"I assume she's yours?" The women went wide eyed seeing The Doctor like she knew him but couldn't place it. Finally when She see's her daughter again she scoops her up and holds her she introduces herself, "I can't take my eyes off of her she's so curious all the time. I'm Alice by the way. And this is Gwen as you probably know already."

"It's Gwendolyn!" She protests flaying her arms around.

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler." The Doctor introduces.

"Hello." Rose waves.

"Right, well we better get going. Thank you so much, Gwendolyn say good bye." Alice sighed.

"Goodbye Doctor, Goodbye Rose Tyler. Doctor what do you think was in the ally?" Alice thought for a moment giving her daughter a weird look but The Doctor answered, "I don't know, but don't worry about it."

"Will I see you again?" Gwendolyn asked with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, maybe we will maybe we won't." He answered and smiled a big happy smile. They waved their good byes and they parted ways.

"Doctor," Rose walked up beside him, "Did you know that women?" The Doctor didn't answer for a long time, just looked as the two red heads went away, finally he answered, "Nah, She doesn't ring a bell. Well now let's go get this Slenderman." And they went off towards the ally

* * *

**Wellll? Like it? Hate it? Want me to keep going? Leave a review por favor (please)**

**OH I'm sorry to all British people if I didn't use your language correctly, I'm a 'Murican so I don't really know you language.**

**Canteen: Cafetiere or Restaurant I'm guessing...?**


	2. Second Older Encounter

**Sorry sorry SORRY it took so long! I didn't mean it to I swear! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

**Second Older Encounter**

"Doctor where are we going?!" Martha whines as she and the Doctor walks the streets of London.

"I don't know, lets find something!" He laughed sort of skipping down the street looking like he has no care for the moment. He finally slows down to a walk and Martha walks with him down the streets. Suddenly a girl ran into them out of nowhere, and brushed past them.

"Martha." The Doctor speaks.

"Yes.." She eyes him wandering if they've found something.

"Is something missing from you pockets?" Martha checks her pockets and goes wide eyed finding her phone is missing.

"My phone!" She spins around trying to find where it went.

"It was the girl!" The Doctor concludes and runs off, chasing after the girl in the ratty hoddie as Martha follows behind him. The girl found out they were after them and sprints off. The Doctor catches up to her, only to find that she went into an ally.

"You go the short way I'll got the long way!" He commands to Martha and they split, going into the ally. The girl reaches a fence and climbs over it easily, but Martha is on her heels coming after her. She struggles a bit on the fence but finally gets over and goes after the girl but the chase is cut short when the girl runs into the Doctor and struggles against his grip. Finally she is defeated and is released from his grip. The Doctor looked at the girl; about 17 with greasy messy bright red hair and bright green eyes, but full of pain. The girl looked at him with utter shock, finally she spoke, "You, it's you. The Doctor!" The Doctor looked at her with confusion, but after a while he finally remembered, "Gwendolyn!" She sank her head at that name and hissed at him, "It's Gwen." _She's always liked Gwendolyn, what changed? _

"I believe you have something of our?" He finally said, remembering what the chase was for. Reluctantly she took out Martha's phone and handed it to her, and then took out The Doctor's physic paper and handed it to him adding, "I don't get why you have that, it's just a piece of paper." He shrugged and took it and put it back in his pocket.

"So how are you? How's you mother?" He questioned trying to make conversation. She sighed though and made herself more secure.

"She's dead. When those robots came years ago, they came and 'deleted' her. Now I live with my dad."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, well how old are you now?" The Doctor asks trying to lift her spirits.

"17, now I have to go my dad doesn't like it when I'm late." She said blankly and ran off down the street.

"That was weird." Martha stated, walking up to the Doctor.

"Yes, it was..." The Doctor mumbled to himself, without another word as is his style he walked on. This time for a destination.

{~0.o.0~}

The Doctor and Martha were walking down an ally with apartment complexes when they hear arguing coming from one of the top floors, "Why must you blame me for her death!" They recolonize the voice, "It's Gwen." Martha spoke both their thoughts. Then came a sort of a growl that would make a man loose his throat, "It just is! If you were never borne then she would have never died!"

"You are making no sense! And why is your voice like that?" She shouted again, but instead of a response from the father came a low threatening growl.

"Come on!" The Doctor commanded and started flying up the stairs to the apartment. When they reached it they heard more growling and now a high pitch scream from Gwen. Taking out his sonic screwdriver he unlocked the lock on the door and busted through to see a red monster with five eyes and and four arms, two holding some kind of guns, and lots of sharp teeth. It turned and saw the Doctor, his eyes turning to hatred, "Doctor!" It lifted the gun closets to the Doctor and shot but he and Martha dodged, The Doctor then lifted his sonic screwdriver and pointed, the gun broke, shattering with sparks flying everywhere. The Doctor then pointed at the the other gun and it shattered as well. Seeing his weapons gone he just laughs, "You think I need weapons to kill this girl?" He turns to Gwen who looks utterly shocked, she tries to move away but there's not much room to move in the messy cramped apartment. The creature gets down on his hands and knees, lunging with teeth showing. However before he could reach her, her necklace began glowing a yellow and orange color, and soon it shun around her whole body. When the creature reached her body, first it's hands it burnt, catching on fire he pulled back screaming from the pain.

"Gwendolyn come here now!" Martha ushered and she obeyed rushing over and staying behind The Doctor, "What is that?" She shakily asked.

"A Momadoc," The Doctor explained, "Hit man that never quite until the work is done. They are the best of the best coming from the planet Gildergush."

"So they're assassins?" Martha questioned, still keeping an eye on the Momadoc as it screams and rolls around.

"No assassins are black and faster than light, they kill their target within seconds. Hit man stay in disguise for years, until they find they're target, then if payed to do so they try to get information out of the victim from befriending them or... other means." Now Gwen was more than terrified. She saw robots kill her mom but this was a whole new level for her.

"Wh-why are they after me?" She nervously asked, not prying her eyes off of the Momadoc.

"Don't know." The Doctor confessed, his mind going through all of the reasons until he remembered who her mother was, "Gwen when your mother died did she leave anything to you?!" Gwen nodded her head and looked up at him with none emotional eyes, "Her cloths, shoes, jewelry, pretty much everything she owned."

"What about a pocket watch? Did you ever get a pocket watch?" The Doctor demanded starring poor Gwen down.

"Y-yeah," she hesitated, "I don't know why though, I've never seen her use it. I just sat on her mantelpiece." The Doctor's eyes lit up with hope and joy saying his next set of instructions however was still his hard demanding voice, "I need you to get that pocket watch for me." Gwen looked utterly confused at why he would want it but nodded. She soon figured out a problem seeing that the Momadoc was almost done healing, "My room is on the other side, behind that thing." The Doctor now knelt down even though she was almost his height and looked at her with caring eyes that seemed to darken with oldness and knowledge, "I know this seems frightening to you, but you have to do it. As long as you have that necklace on he can't hurt you." Gwendolyn seemed to take it in and gather up the courage she needed. Turning to the monster now fully healed and standing up, staring death into her eyes she ran to her right and the Momadoc lunged, but the Doctor was right, as he touched her she glowed again and his hand burnt. She maneuvered right passed him and made her way to her room. Once inside she went straight to her box containing all of her mothers jewelry, opened it and took out everything until she found the silver pocket watch, picking it up gently she studied it. It just seemed like some old pocket watch, she turned it over and saw some strange circle designs on it, tracing them with her finger it seemed to call out to her, like it was singing to her almost. A loud crash interrupted her thoughts and she ran back out to the living room.

Meanwhile in the living room the Doctor and Martha are trying to have a discussion with the Momadoc but it keeps trying to kill them! This is getting tedious! The Doctor ruffed in his head and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the Momadoc again creating a loud pitch wailing noise that this time make the Momadoc smash right into the glass and shatter it.

"You WILL leave now and report back to your client that you have failed and will never come back to Earth again!" The Doctor commanded for the third time.

"Never!" The Momadoc spite again towards the Doctor, "A Momadoc never leaves their prey untouched! They will die before they turn back like cowards!" The Doctor held his ground even when the Mamadoc hissed. The Mamadoc suddenly turned when he smelled Gwen in the doorway, it lunged but again getting burned from the mysterious glow. She squealed again and ran to the doctor clutching onto him like a child. The Mamadoc lunged after her again but suddenly The Doctor boomed, "By the order of the Shadow Proclamation you must leave an endangered species alone without harm no matter what the job was to be done!" Gwendolyn now seemed offended at the demand, humans aren't endangered!

"Humans aren't endangered!" She spoke her mind staring dangerously at the Doctor, paying no attention to the Mamadoc. The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he was in pain, and the Mamadoc seemed to be amused by this chuckling and commenting, "She doesn't know? You haven't told her? No wonder." Gwen now confused even more looked at him and The Doctor waiting for someone to tell her.

"You will not tell, and you can not hurt her!" The Doctor threatened, "You will leave by order of the-"

"Yes, yes I know the Shadow Proclamation." The Mamadoc made his way of the flat and went down the stairs, the others followed to see it jump on top of the building when there came a loud roar of an engine and it suddenly stopped. Relieved The Doctor and Martha leave, but Gwen is quickly behind and calls out, "Doctor!" He turns and sees her with a sadden face, a face he knows all too well. Walking to her he gives her a hug and answers the unsaid question, "I'm so sorry, but you can't come with me. I'll find someone to take care of you." Gwen brakes away the hug and looks at him with big green eyes, "I have so many questions, but I guess I'll have to stick with these: What am I? Am I human or something else? And why is the pocket watch so important?" The Doctor's eyes flicker and darken. Finally he kisses her head and softly answers, "I'll tell you one day, but it's just not today. Now follow me, I can show you something." He takes her hand and leads her to a police box, she looks at him warily but he opens the door and goes in. Gwen looks in and sees bright, bright orange light she steps inside and stares in disiar, a gigantic room that seems impossible from the size of the box outside but she believes it. She walks around the room staring at everything she sees. When she looks at the middle Martha and the Doctor are staring at her with amusement, she sees the tube walking up to it she admires the blue, blue has always been her favorite color, it just seems so calming to her. The Doctor stands next to her as she studies the strange levers and buttons, "Whadda think?" He asks smiling as his eyes dance with joy.

"Bigger on the inside," She gapes and looks back at him, "What is it?"

"It's my T.A.R.D.I.S. time and relative dimension in space." He answers, petting it like it's his baby.

"So it that why you haven't changed a bit? I mean different cloths but you don't look a day older?" He sort of sides nods, "Yeah, something like that."

"So," Gwen figures out, "We can go anywhere. Back in time, to the future, to an alien planet?"

"No." He says cheerfully, "You are too young and it's too dangerous." Gwen pouts and crosses her arms, "She gets to go with you!"

"That's because she is older and can take care of herself. And her name is Martha Jones." He answers and now turns to the control board and starts pressing and lifting levers, "Now Martha has done some research and has found a perfect parent for you." He states and looks over at Martha for the details, "She has a eight year old son, her name is Sarah Jane Smith." The Doctor blinked and looked back at Martha. Gwen seeing this questions, "Do you know her?" He turns and just as fast as he looked surprised he went emotionless, "Just meet her once or twice, nice lady, she'll look after you."

The ride was wondrous to Gwen, a little bumpy but she loved it! When it landed the Doctor opened the door and Gwen went out, disappointed to see the streets of London and houses but happy that she was safe. Martha handed her her backpack with her clothes and possessions that she gathered before they left. The Doctor handed her a note and pointed towards a door, "There is the house, now Gwen one day I promise I will return, but for now keep this quiet and don't tell anyone." Gwen looked up at him hopefully, but her eyes are tearing up and she hugs him one last time and turns walking to the door and knocking on it. A women then answers and looks at Gwen all muddy and torn up, "Oh you poor thing what happened?" Gwen didn't say anything but gave her the note. Sarah opened it and read:

**Dear Sarah Jane Smith**

**This girls name is Gwendolyn or Gwen, her mother died when the Cybermen came and her father turned out to be a Momadoc trying to kill her. I hope that you will take her in and look after her, she is very smart and her course is uncertain to me, it can go multiple ways. I know you probably have some alien technology set up and you can teach her all you know.**

**From you old friend**

**The Doctor.**

She looked up in surprise and saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. right across the street, the Doctor standing there smiling. She smiles back and turns down now to Gwendolyn breathing uneasily from nervousness, "Oh come in here Darling, I'll look after you don't you worry." She put her hand on Gwen's back and led her into her home. A sound started coming from across the street, they both look back and see the T.A.R.D.I.S. disappearing as it makes a strange noise. When it fully disappears Gwen looks up at Sarah with gloomy eyes, "Will he return? He said he would?" Sarah looks down at her and smiles, "If he made a promise to you then he will keep that promise. Don't you worry." She continued to go inside the house.

"Doctor." Martha said, the Doctor has been avoiding eye contact, keeping his head down and staring at the watch the whole time. When he didn't answer she continued, "This pocket watch... It's not..."

"Yes." He mumbled.

"How? How can that be?" She gasped, he finally looked up to her, his eyes filled with sorrow and regret.

"I don't know," He said after a while, "I have a hunch."

* * *

**Well? What do you think happened! Leave a review of what you think happened or just because :) Next will be an update for Anea if you didn't know.**


	3. Meeting the Third and Last Time Part 1

**Heyyyy long time no update :D I know I'm so bad at keeping up with these things I don't get how you people update on a regular basis! You must have no lives or something!... It's OK I have no life either and sometimes forget how to socialize in public places :I**

**Anyway enjoy part one of Meeting for a Third and Last Time!**

* * *

**Meeting the Third and Last Time**

**Part 1**

The Doctor and Donna are skipping down London, looking at the new sites and seeing if there is anything to do. They get into the square and something catches The Doctors eye on the big electronic build board.

"What's that?" He asked Donna studying the sign.

"Oh BioTech, it's a gigantic corporation of technology and biology. It started out as just some people in a science lab but it grew like overnight." Donna explained, now The Doctor intrigued went directly towards the building with the logo. The streets were surprisingly crowded that day and he was almost shoving people out of the way to get to the building. As he strides down someone bumped into him and he fell right into a women and made her fall. He helped her up with care, but the women didn't seem to happy, She looked at him with deathly eyes but when The Doctor saw her bright red hair in a ponytail and green eyes with cute freckles around her nose and cheekbones he knew who she was.

"Gwen?" He gasped, she looked taken back for a moment but when she got a better look at him she got it, "Doctor!" She shouted with joy and hugged him. They broke apart and he looked at her with joy, she was still shorter than him, it doesn't look like she grew at all to The Doctor. When Donna finally caught up, they were chatting and laughing, Donna crossed her arms with annoyance, "Another companion! Really!" The Doctor looked at her and laughed and introduced the two girls, "Donna this is Gwendolyn, not an old companion. Gwen this is Donna my current companion." They both smiled and nodded, Gwen however looked a bit confused, "What happened to Martha? Or... What was her name, Rose! What happened to her I never got to ask?" The Doctor looked regretful now, his eyes with pain and sorrow but answered, "Rose is gone, alive but gone, and Martha is good she's with the army." Gwen wanted to know more but let it go seeing him being hurt. Donna now studying the girl she noticed that she looked about early twenties and wearing a lab coat with the BioTech logo on it.

"You work for BioTech?" She concluded, Gwen now looking her with a sense of pride in her and stood up a little bit taller, "That's right, I'm head of the Biology department and Tech department, basically I'm Donovans right hand girl." The Doctor couldn't help but smile for her, he knew that Sarah Jane helped her with that, and he influenced her with that.

"I assume Donovan is the president?" He asked.

"Donovan Sip yes, he is a master mind! He helped me out tremendously! When I won the science fair he was there and saw my excellent work, he asked me to join BioTech and I was with him when they first became big and made my way up to the top." She bragged a little bit but Donna and The Doctor smiled for her, The Doctor told Donna a little bit about Gwen and how troubled her past was. As Gwen ranted all about BioTech and how it is she made a particular comment towards The Doctor, "And I probably would have never been able to do any of this if it wasn't for you Doctor, you saved me and showed me bringing me to Sarah Jane." The Doctor smiled pridefully and even felt a bit prideful that he changed someone's life on a good side.

"So why don't you show us around BioTech? I'm curious what's inside." The Doctor finally got to his question he's been meaning to ask.

"Oh of course, just stay with me and no one will bother you." She gave a little squeak and went off almost skipping down the street with happiness. When they got to the giant building they all three walked in with Gwen leading while Donna and The Doctor followed behind her. She showed her badge to the security guard and explained they the two were with her, he nodded and let them pass. When they got to the lift she pressed the button and shortly after the silver doors slid down and they entered, she did a fingerprint scan and entered code and when the red light went green she pressed the 25th out of 50 floors.

"The first ten floors are for our customers," She explained, "The next five are used for meeting rooms for our employers, and floors for our accountants. the other 25 floors are split from technology and biology, the 25th floor is the starting for tech, then on the 31st floor is the starting for the biology."

Why do biology get more floors?" The Doctor asked as he looked out the lift window that shows to the outside, the building was separated into three sections surrounding a pavillion with a beautiful fountain."

"Because Biology needs more room with all of our testing and equipment, and tech is all pact together. But the 50th floor is Donovan's private office, his home at work." She laughed a little only because it was true, he got all three sections of the floor all to himself with whatever he likes.

"You don't get your own floor?" Donna asked offended for Gwen, "I thought you were his right hand man?" Gwen blushed and turned away, "Yeah I do, the whole 49th floor, he gave it to me as a gift for helping him so much. I don't use much though." The Doctor came over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him and smiled, as if telling her "I'm proud of you."

The lift gave a ding and the doors opened, Gwen led them out and gave a heavy sigh, "Well here we are the tech floors, and trust me when I tell you ever floor is like this." She kept walking so they could get a better look and saw a complete disaster, papers everywhere and flying around, robots on the ground and flying everywhere, people shouting and yelling, and the occasional person or two actually at their desk working, but some were just playing solitaire.

"It's a rarity when papers aren't even flying around, most of the employees are either my age or younger, and-" She was cut off by a remote plane zooming by her head and nearly hitting her, she turned viciously to Conner the boy about her age who was flying it and shouted so he could hear her, "AND FLYING AIRPLANES WHEN THEY SHOULD BE WORKING!"

The man didn't even flinch, he just shrugged and smacked on his chewing gum, "We're on break, c'mon boss." She hung her head down and felt almost embarrassed, she turned to face her friends and sighed again, "I'm so sorry, we should just go." The Doctor however smiled and laughed, "Aw no need, it's fun here I like it!" Conner overhead this and shouted towards The Doctor, "You see I like your friend, you wanna try flying it?"

"Sure!" The Doctor eagerly said and rushed over, his trench coat flailing behind. He got the remote control that was like a normal one but ten times more advanced and began flying the jet around the floor, doing barrel rolls and tricks easily. Gwen just stood there in amazement at The Doctor and when she finally managed to close her jaw she turned to Donna, "Is he always like that?"

"Oh yeah," Donna huffed, "Every time he sees an alien thing, he'll know what it is of course but loves to play with it!" She looked down at Gwen and can see the steam pouring out of her head with anger, "What's the matter?" Donna questioned, Gwen looked up at her and seemed taken back by the question, but she answered still, "Just... If Donovan sees this he's going to be furious with me! I try to get the people working but it seems all they do is play!" Donna felt a little pity for her, she places a hand on Gwen's shoulder and gave her, her knowledge that she picked up being with The Doctor, "Gwen I want you to listen to me. If there's anything, and I mean anything I've learned from The Doctor, it's that you can't do anything without having a bit of fun and adventure. Plus a lot and I mean a crap load... of danger." Gwen smiled and even gave a chuckle, her eyes shining now of fun and joy, like a small child at Christmas. She turned now to The Doctor who seemed to be having a fascinating conversation with Conner, "Hey Doctor!" Gwen shouted and got his attention, turning with chewing gum all over his face.

"Ya?" He mumbled for the gum seemed to be gluing his lips together. Donna and Gwen cocked their heads at how utterly stupid he looked, a roar of laughter broke their silence and the two laughed on and on even when they fell onto the ground! The Doctor confused at what just happened turned to Conner who was close to laughter as well, "Wa' t'ey lagn' a?" Now Conner couldn't hold it any longer and he too busted out laughing! Finally a women about 19 came up with some spray can.

"Open as wide as you can." She demonstrated and the Doctor obeyed opening his mouth as wide as he could (which was not a lot) and she sprayed the water in his mouth, that instantly dissolved the gum around it. He smacked his chops at the freedom of his mouth and went to go start exploring to fill his curiosity.

When Gwen finally got a hold of herself she heaved herself up to see The Doctor on one of their computers! She heard this strange sound coming from his light beam thing that shone blue and she didn't know what it was but knew it was something not good. She immediately went over to the computer and held down the keys Ctl-Alt-Delete and the computer went black.

"what was that for?" The Doctor whined, following her as she went back to the lift.

"Because it's top secret stuff that we work on and you are just a guest here Doctor." Her voice was hard and boss like, The Doctor was even a little surprised that she could do that. The Doctor tried again as she pressed the button, "But why are they top secret? What do you guys work on?" Gwen didn't know how to respond, no one has even tried to look at the computers! She couldn't get her head straight until the lift doors closed and they were on their way up to the Biology department, "It's just because Donovan doesn't want spoilers for our next big project." That was partly true, Donovan doesn't want any one finding out the next project, but they have nothing going on right now and Donovan I'm sure would be glad to share things with the Doctor considering they seem to have so much in common in Gwen's perspective. However, the Doctor dropped it and they rode in silence.

* * *

**What will happen next? OOO I wonder! I'm working on another story... I know I just can't keep my head on one story! I'm working on a THIRD story that Involves Skyrim, I'll let you know when it's out because I don't even have a title for it yet... I'm leaning towards Two Men Two Mer Two beast. I'll let you guess what it's about.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH! I ONLY HAVE ONE SO FAR AND IT SAYS "MOOOORE!" SO YEAH!**


End file.
